Run With Me
by YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: Yori goes missing and Yuuki takes it upon herself to go search for her missing friend, with or with out Zero and Kaname's help. But surprisingly she finds help in another Night Class student, Aido Hanabusa.
1. Chapter 1: Together

_A/N: Okay so how this came about was that i had a dream about it. Weird right? But it was as if it were a video game (Hah!)_ _so i wanted to add more to it to really make a good story! Hopefully i've succeed! _

_But also just so you know, I wrote this if Yuuki was still human. I set it in the "in-between" section of right before Yuuki started searching. (like when she went to the hunter association to look through the documents). I debated on it hard and it just seemed to fit that she was human in this. But please enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1"Together" <strong>

"Why can't I go?" Yuuki screamed slamming her fist into the table. "Because it's too dangerous for you to go!" Zero said with a raised voice taking her hands in his, "Leave this for us, please Yuuki."

"Kiryu is right, Yuuki," Kaname stepped to her side, gently wiping the tears from her eyes "We'll find Wakaba-san." Yuuki stepped back, tearing her hands from Zero, her maroon eyes darting to Kaname. "I'm not a little kid anymore! And she's my best friend, why can't I do something for a change?" before she could let the two vampires answer, she turned and ran out of the Headmaster's office. She didn't want to hear what those two had to say.

It had been almost a week since her friend Yori was taken. Yuuki had felt it was her fault, she was just down the hall when it had happened. She could still hear Yori screaming, she could still see her scared face as she reached for her friend. She had been so close to getting to her.

Yuuki shook her head, she didn't want to think about what could be happening. And she had already made up her mind. She didn't care what her two vampire friends said, she was going to go find Yori with or with out them. Her feet were already leading her back to the room she shared with Yori, she had to pack and make sure she had everything.

The bag was small; she didn't need a whole lot, just a spare change of clothes, some first aid and some food and water she had luckily stashed in her closet. She flung the bag onto her back and stared at the small metal rod sitting in front of her. She had never really needed to use this before, maybe one or twice but only to bluff. Zero was the one who really used it that one time they were in town. The time he saved her from the level E. she gripped her elbow and guilt slowly stared flowing into her heart. _Is this selfish of me?_ What would Zero and Kaname do if she got hurt? She wasn't a strong vampire or a hunter like them. She sighed and pushed it out of her head, she had to do this. She owed it to Yori.

As she stepped out from the Day class dorm she couldn't help but wonder why Zero or Kaname hadn't followed her or tried to find her yet. Usually when she was upset Zero was the first one to run to her, but she guessed maybe this time was different. She couldn't depend on them forever and now was the time to break away. She tugged on her white Guardian arm band and took off running towards the gates.

Aido had only been gone for a short time seeing how the sun had only just set not but an hour ago. He had no idea where to start looking for the human girl. He wasn't sure why he was looking on his own; Kaname hadn't even given the order to search yet. He had only seen her a few times, most were accidents. But the way she looked at him sent chills up his spine and made his face hot. She was so different from all the other girls in the Day Class. She was the only one who didn't go running up screaming at change over. When he had asked her why she said she "had better things to do" in such a blasé kind of way. He still loved Kaname but this girl made him feel happy in ways he couldn't even imagine, ways that he knew his beloved pureblood could never fulfill.

"Aido-sempi?" he recognized that voice. He turned and saw the auburn haired girl staring at him. He was somewhat in shock himself to see her standing there with out her ex-human "body guard" standing next to her.

"Where's Kiryu?" But he already knew what her answer was. The slight blush on her face told everything. She fiddled with the cuffs on her school uniform sleeves and looked down at the ground, "You ran away didn't you?"

Her face turned a brighter red. She knew she shouldn't have come over to him, but she was curious what the usual pompous aristocrat vampire was doing standing in the middle of the cobble stone streets, staring off into the distance. She looked up through her bangs, "Please don't go tell them," she reached out, grabbing Aido's arms, "They want me to stay behind and do nothing! How can they say that! She's my… my…" she couldn't even finish her sentence with out tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The vampire stood there, not sure what to do. Should he pat her head? Hug her? No, hugging was out of the question, what if Kaname or Zero managed to come around the corner and see? But, Yuuki was sobbing right in front of him. He may find her annoying from time to time but he hated seeing girls cry. Especially this girl. He wasn't sure why but he did feel closer to this girl. There were a few times when he and Yori had met in town Yuuki came along to make sure her friend was safe. When Zero didn't come along, the three of them often hung out together. He found now that this girl in front of him wasn't as bad as he had imagined, but he wasn't going to ever say that out loud.

Yuuki's sobs were slowly starting to stop, she looked up as she wiped her eyes "what are you doing here anyways?" she sniffled and released Aido's arms. "I'm… looking for Sayori-chan also," his face turned a slight shade of pink. He never felt comfortable calling her just "Yori," he didn't feel close enough to her yet.

Yuuki's eyes widened. He was looking for her too? _He must really like her…_a faint smile tugged at her lips, she liked the idea of her best friend finding someone. Even if it was a vampire. But she knew Aido was capable of watching over her when she couldn't.

"We should look for her together," Yuuki looked at Aido sternly. She knew she couldn't do this alone.

Aido stood still, his mouth slightly ajar. Together? He and Yuuki? He would have never thought the he would hear those words leave the girls mouth. But he knew how much Yori meant to the girl in front of him. He looked down at Yuuki's outstretched hand. His eyes shined as he took her hand in his and shook it hard, "Together."

.

.

.

"What?" Kaname roared looking back at Seiren.

"Aido were seen boarding a train a few hours ago." She said blankly, her expression unchanging.

Zero stood close behind, his own face revealing the same shock and hurt the pureblood was feeling. It was his turn to chase after her. He though of the night he tried running and the way she threw her arms around him and made him feel safe. He could still see the intense look she gave him and he could still feel her forehead buried against his back.

"We have to find them," Zero said stepping away from the wall. Kaname looked at him with hurt eyes. _How could she run away?_ He knew Aido would keep her safe but she was being so damn reckless.

The pureblood turned towards Seiren once more, "Go see what train they boarded and make sure to stop it at the closest stop. If they disagree, we'll stop it ourselves." He watched her give a small bow and quickly walk out the door.

"We'll find them Kaname-kun," The Headmaster said standing up. He himself was worried about his daughter, but like Kaname, he knew Aido would let no harm get to her. But seriously, Yuuki was so naïve at time. What was she thinking going off like that? She was always scared going into town alone when she was younger. But she wasn't alone, and she was a big girl now. She could do what she wanted, regardless of what he thought.

He took his glasses off and sighed as he watched his "Son" and Kaname argue. Both of them had different approaches of how to handle the situation. Zero was always the one to just charge in, guns blazing. But Kaname was tactical; he wanted to think things through so there was no room for error. But right now, he was considering Zero's idea. He knew this was no game though. He had no idea why a vampire would take Yori seeing how she was in his territory. But she wasn't a vampire, she was a human, and the daughter of an important official. And also, why had Aido gone? Had Yuuki asked him to? The pureblood knew that the blonde aristocrat had been spending a lot of time with Yuuki and her friend. Yuuki never mentioned why and every time he asked Aido, he never gave a straight answer. He thought about asking Zero but he knew all the hunter would say that it was none of the pureblood's business.

"What are we doing standing here?" Zero said tucking his Bloody Rose gun safely inside its holster.

"Are you going on foot, Zero?" The Headmaster said reaching out slightly.

"Well, yeah?" the hunter gave a confused look. As if he had any other way to get to town.

"We'll get there faster by car," Kaname said pulling out his phone, "I'll call my driver to take us"

Zero stood rooted to the spot, "You expect us to go—"

"Together, yes" Kaname interrupted once he hung up his phone, "We'll find Yuuki Together Zero." Zero's glare softened slightly, he didn't like the idea but he gave a simple nod, "Togeteher."


	2. Chapter 2: The Fear of Being Found

**Chapter 2 The Fear of Being Found**

"Why do you eat so much?" Aido said crossing his arms and leaning back against his seat, "You're too tiny! Where does it all go?"

"Shut up," Yuuki blushed setting her spoon down, "I didn't eat before we left."

But why did you have to get a large parfait, two cream filled buns and a small bowl of ginger pork?" He leaned on his hand as he watched her move the empty parfait glass and bun wrappers. He had to admit, for train food, it actually smelled really good. But it was expected from first class. Yuuki had been hesitant on letting him get her a first class ticket, but she knew they had to stay together and there was no way he would be staying in any of the lower classes.

The vampire sighed and leaned towards the window. The trees were beautiful this time of the year. When Yori was back, he would bring her here. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what her face would be like. He gave a faint smile.

"Aido?" Yuuki said with a tilt of her head. He seemed distracted the whole time she was talking, "Did you hear a word I said?"

Aido shifted in his seat once again and gave a guilty look, "Sorry no. what were you saying?"

Yuuki's brow pinched and she gave a low grumble, "I said, how do you know where to go? Awhile ago when I met you, you seemed clueless" her gaze softened, she couldn't help but understand why he doze off. She knew he was thinking about Yori.

"When I heard Sayori-chan was taken, I went to your room to see if there was anything that could help me find her." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge out. Yuuki leaned forewards and glanced at the picture. The man had short blonde hair that feel just above his brown eyes.

"Tomo Miyaki?" She asked looking up, "A vampire?" she already knew the answer. She recognized his face.

Aido nodded and tucked the badge back into his pocket, "He works for a vampire owned company, and I recognized it after a business meeting with my father. They specialize in making pharmaceuticals for in-need countries. They were involved in a scandal twelve years ago after a shipment was made to a small country in South America. Turned out that the crates were nothing but blood thirsty level E's. They took out the entire town but quickly began to skater to surrounding areas. The Hunter Association sent out hunters to execute all of the level E's but they couldn't contain all of them and many continued to kill. The country was already in a civil war so it didn't rise to many alarms when people died until they found most of the cities had been completely wiped out.

"Now that the company had a bad rep and no one would buy from them they went bankrupt. They sold the company to Takuma's family and they turned it around completely. It's now a shipping company that has ports all over the world. Nothing weird has happened until a few years ago when Ichio put the port here in the hands of a pureblood named Yamato Hizaki. When asked about it Ichio said that it was to help the young pureblood find a place for him in our society. But the only thing that comes in to the ports are unlabeled crates that the workers aren't allowed to inspect. Miyaki and his master often show up to take all of the shipments away before anyone gets a chance to look. I heard that a worker once peeked inside one of the crates and he was turned to ash on the spot."

Yuuki sat quietly trying to take all that she was hearing. She didn't quite understand but she knew it didn't mean well. "What does this have to do with Yori-chan?" she gripped her seat tightly until her knuckles turned white.

Aido sat silently as well. He didn't know how to answer. He honestly had no idea, he wanted to know so badly, but if they even plucked a hair from Yori's head, he would be sure to kill them all.

The two felt the train lurch forewords into an abrupt stop. Aido stood up and looked out the window, "Why is it stopping here? This isn't one of the stops." Yuuki stood as well and looked out into the hall. Others were also sticking out their heads and murmuring on what could be going on.

"Aido I don't—"

"Yuuki get your bag. We have to get off," The blonde's already pale skin turned an even ghostlier white. Yuuki slid hr bag on and looked over at him.

"What's going on?"

"Seiren is here. And that means Kaname-sama can't be far away."

.

.

.

Kaname watched the train come to a harsh halt. The screech of the brakes made him cringe slightly. The hunter next to him went to cover one of his ears but played it off as if he had an itch.

"You sure this is the right one, Kuran?" Zero said once the noise settled down. Kaname shifted his eyes towards the other man, he didn't need to answer, Zero knew what that look meant.

Zero turned his gaze towards where Seiren was standing. The periwinkle haired girl stood on the far end of the platform so that she could easily get to the other exit of the train. Luckily she had stopped it before it got to far away.

The train doors opened and the conductor slowly stepped out with a worried look. Kaname stepped forewords, his body language was giving off that "I'm the boss around here" feeling. Zero chuckled silently to himself that the pureblood put on that act with a human.

"No one leaves this train. We're looking for two people aboard, we shouldn't be too long." He gave a forced smiled and stepped into the train with Zero close behind. He knew they'd be in first class. Aido was predictable. He had Seiren block the other exit just in case the two tried to run. But it was useless, he could feel their presence.

Yuuki and Aido pushed through all the on-lookers as quickly as they could. Yuuki held tight onto her companion's arm so she wouldn't get pushed back. She was embarrassed to say, but she was scared of getting caught. Her grip tightened on his sleeve ad they continued to run through the second class car. She looked back over her shoulder to see a flash of silver through the open door that led to the first class. Her eyes widened as Zero's eyes found hers. She tugged on Aido's sleeve "Run faster!"

With out question, the vampire picked up the pace and quickly turned towards the nearest exit. He threw the door open and took Yuuki's hand before they leaped out onto the cobble stone street once more.

"Seiren!" Zero yelled breaking into a sprint before she even turned her head, "Find Kuran!" he could hear people whispers at the mention of Kaname's name. But at this point in time, he didn't give a damn about what a bunch of snotty rich people thought. His only goal was to get Yuuki back where she was safe.

The hunter ran as fast as his body would allow him. He could barely see the tops of Aido's and Yuuki's head as they ran through the crowded streets. His chest heavedas his lungs craved air, although he wasn't sure if it was the running or the immense hurt he was feeling from watching Yuuki run. Was this what she felt when he tried to run? Good God, if he had known this was what she felt, he would have never had done it.

He felt a wave of panic wash over him as he saw the two disappear into a beat up cab. He would never catch them on foot. "Yuuki…"

Yuuki leaned back and gasped for air. She may have been good at physical activities but it was hard keeping up with her vampire companion. She glanced over at Aido who seemed barely phased by the running. His chest was rising only a bit more than normal and his face was slightly flushed. He leaned back once they were far wnough away from the hunter. They had been so close caught. The adrenaline rushing through his blood was still making him shake.

Yuuk's head fell onto his shoulder, "Wake me up when we get there" He watched her brown eyes close and her body relax against his shoulder. She smelt like the food she had eaten earlier. But she also smelt like sunshine

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose in attempt to calm his growing headache. They had gotten so close to catching them. If only they had gotten there a tad sooner. He glanced over at Zero who was looking down so that his silver locks covered his eyes. He felt bad for the hunter; he could only imagine the guilt he had for just barely missing them. Zero barely said anything since they found him standing on the side of the road. When he told Kaname what happened, it was almost inaudible even for the pureblood's great hearing. They now had to guess what direction the cab had gone, it was now the blind leading the blind.

"You know their probably going to lead us to Wakaba-san," The pureblood finally said. Zero peeked over at him through his hair, his interest finally captured.

"What do you mean?" Zero said leaning up a bit.

"They obviously know where they are going. They've been heading west on the train and are now continuing on the same path in the cab" Kaname said crossing his long legs.

"But the only thing that out this way is the shipping ports and their offices," The hunter sat up, now more interested than upset, "Why would they travel all the way out here?" He waited for Kaname's answer, but the look on the other man's face had already told him. He had absolutely no idea.


	3. Chapter 3: We Are The Reason

**Chapter 3: We Are the Reason**

Aido silently followed the human secretary down the long grey hallway. It had taken some convincing to actually get him and Yuuki back here, apparently, Miyaki had been on a "Business trip," and had just gotten back that morning. Aido had to pull every bit of his charm out in order to convince the snooty secretary that their visit was a matter of great importance.

Yuuki stayed close to Aido, she didn't feel safe here. She could feel the vampires roaming the offices watch her as his she was a late-night snack. They greeted the blonde vampire appropriately but then looked at her as if she were a nuisance. She gripped Artemis through her skirt; it made her feel a bit better.

Aido could feel the brown haired girl's fear as the walked. He looked back at her and noticed that her body was shaking gently. He reached back and took her shaking hand, giving it a heart-filled squeeze. He knew it must have been hard on her, she was far away from home and she only had him to rely on instead of the silver haired hunter. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile, it made her happy that he really cared.

"We're here, Aido-sama," The secretary said nervously looking towards the two, "Please be brief, he's had a long trip." She turned and opened the door revealing the blonde vampire talking on is mobile phone. His brown eyes glanced over at the three who were walking in. he stopped talking and raised an eyebrow.

"Mochida-san, let me call you back," Before he could get an answer, he shut the phone and slid it into his pocket, "Who do we have here, Asako-san?"

Asako gave a small bow, "Hanabusa Aido-sama and Yuuki Cross-san. They say they have important business with you." She looked up at the vampire and seemed to have a small tremble in her voice.

"What a pleasure, shut the door on your way out, Asako-san," he sat down in his plush chair "What brings you here tonight, Aido-sama?"

Aido waited until Asako left the room until he spoke, "Where were you one week ago?" He spoke plainly as he stepped closer to the desk in front of him.

Miyaki tilted his head, "I was here at the office arranging my travel plans. Why do you ask?" he linked his fingers together and leaned back. The way he said it so naïvely almost sent Aido over the edge and he knew the other vampire was trying to get him to snap.

"Why was your badge found in Yuuki-kun's room then?" Aido said setting the badge down, his eyes glared at the other man, his glare as cold as the ice he could wield. The other vampire stayed silent and took the badge into his fingers. A smile snaked its way onto his face.

"I have no idea."

"LIAR!" Yuuki screamed, quickly yanking Artemis from its place. She pilled it out to full length and pointed it at Miyaki's face. She pushed a shocked Aido out of the way and got as close as she could, "You're the one who pulled her from her bed, I saw you!" tears fell from her hurt filled eyes. How could he lie right to her face with that smug smile? No, not how could, how _dare _he lie to her. "You took Yori-chan from us."

Miyaki sat cross eyed at the silver rod in front of him. Who let her in with an anti-vampire weapon? Had they not been searched when they came in? He was going to have a serious talk with the guards later. He could tell that Artemis was aching to swing across his flesh, but he knew the girl wouldn't use it. But at the same time, he didn't want to take any chances. "Yori… Oh, you mean the blonde girl? I have no idea," He pushed the rod away with his fingers, a small shock made him cringe and draw his hand back. "What's in it for me?" He stopped speaking when he suddenly felt the lower half of his body becoming oddly cold. He looked down to see white ice engulfing his body.

"Let's say you stay alive," Aido stepped forewards. There was no way he was going to let Yuuki be the only "Bad cop" here. He leaned forewords and placed the palm of his hands on this desk, "And don't even think of pushing that alert button on the bottom of the desk of you value your hands." Miyaki glared and grit his teeth together. He turned his head and made a "tch" sound as he rested his hands on the desk next to Aido's.

"Yamato-sama was looking for this girl he knew when he was younger. He had seen her wandering in town wearing a Cross Academy uniform so we followed her. She met up with the Wakaba girl," He looked at Yuuki, "We were supposed to get you but she happened to be in your room. I tried to talk to her but she began screaming and we figured that if we took her you'd follow. We saw they way you acted with her."

"Where is she now," Yuuki growled raising Artemis again.

The vampire narrowed his brown eyes and began to relax as the ice slowly began to retreat, "At my master's mansion."

Yuuki and Aido froze on the spot. Shivers began to crawl up the girl's spine as she thought9 about going up against a pureblood. Doubt slowly began to hit her as she realized their odds, an aristocrat vampire and a human girl against a pureblood vampire. The odds weren't in their favors.

"Miyaki-san," Asako said knocking on the door before cracking it open, "Kaname Kuran-sama and a hunter are here to see you."

Honestly, the sound of more visitors didn't appeal to Miyaki at the moment. But, when he heard Kaname's name, he knew this wasn't something he could pass up.

A smile resurfaced on his face, "Looks like someone is here to collect you. Send them in Asako-san."

Aido turned to Yuuki, "Run." He pushed her towards the window, "Go save her."

Yuuki's eyes darted between him and the door, "What about you?"

He shook his head and pushed her again, "I'll be fine. Just go."

With out question, she slid Artemis back into its holster and pushed to window open, "Good luck." She whispered just before she flung herself out the windows and into the trees below. She hit the ground with a large thump, the impact sent tingles up her legs but she had no time to dwell on that. She quickly glanced around to find the way back to the front of the tall building. She broke into a run as she quickly rounded a corner that lead to the gardens that were right next to where the cab was. Luckily Aido had told the driver to stay behind just in case.

She saw the yellow car sitting in the same space it was before, only Kaname's black Benz was parked behind it. And Seiren wasn't too far away. She darted into the cab "To Yamato Hizaki's mansion! And quick!"

Aido watched Yuuki disappear under the trees. Maybe this wasn't a great idea to let her go seeing she's the one the old pureblood wanted. But of course, he hadn't thought of that a few moments ago. But he knew that if anyone could save Yori, Yuuki could.

"Aido," Kaname's voice was calm but it still made Aido blush. He knew he was in trouble.

"Kaname-sama…" He turned and bowed. The hostile aura that not only Kaname was giving off, but Zero as well, made the air thin and made both the blonde vampires start sweating.

"Where's Yuuki?" Zero said stepping in front of the pureblood.

"Your little bird flew away, Hunter-san," Miyaki said putting his hands behind his head, "To go save the Wakaba girl" He looked over at Zero and gave a satisfied grin.

Kaname rose an eyebrow, "So you have something to do with this?" the air was almost gone from the room and even Zero was now chocking slightly.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido shouted jumping in front of Miyaki, "We can deal with him later! I know where Yuuki is going. If we leave now we could help her, but you can't take her away."

Kaname froze at the vampire's boldness. This was the first time he had ever gotten in his way of something. Usually Aido was obedient to what ever the pureblood's decisions were. For some reason, Kaname felt somewhat embarrassed that he was being defied in front of people, he always had control over everything and now Aido was _bargaining _with him.

Aido bit his lip slightly. He was sure to get it now. How could he do this? He knew Kaname knew what was best and probably had the situation under control, but he knew they didn't have time to play more games with Miyaki. Yuuki was on her way to a trap and he knew that the pureblood would tear anyone apart who dared harmed his precious girl. Especially those who let her there by herself.

"Please, Kaname-sama," the aristocrat pleaded, "She's going to need our help."

"Where is she headed?" Zero broke in feeling ignored after he had already asked that. He crossed his arms, his hand resting inside his jacket on his gun.

"Yamato Hizaki's mansion, that's where he's holding Yori. I'll explain on the way please." The last "please" that left Aido's lips was more like a command instead of the usual begging. He was done trying to get the other two to understand. He would run after Yuuki again if he had to.

"Alright," Kaname gave a defeated nod before he looked at Miyaki. He knew he couldn't just leave him but Aido was right. They didn't have time. He turned away to follow Zero out the door when he heard the chair Miyaki was sitting in crash to the ground. They looked back to see him standing up straight, his head hung low and his fangs poked out from under his lips. He was mumbling something that none of the other vampires could hear.

Zero's senses were going crazy as Miyaki mumbled. Something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong. He looked at Aido, who could feel it too. He had the same look on his face from when Kaname was making the air thin. The only one who didn't seem to notice, or care, was the pureblood himself. He didn't find the small attempt to challenge him a threat or even amusing. Any other day he would have laughed but right now he was in no mode for jokes. He turned to accept the challenge, it would be quick. One burst of energy and Miyaki would be dust.

"You can do what you want to me," Miyaki looked up with pain filled eyes, "but don't you dare touch my master!" his arm lifted in Kaname's direction, he knew this was risky and he knew this would be the end for him. But he knew if Kaname got a hold of Yamato, he was as good as ash. Yuuki was no problem; she was a human girl from crying out loud. But Aido, he should have killed the aristocrat when he had the chance.

The small blades shot out from Miyaki's sleeve, the silver pices of metal only flashed in Kaname's eyes for a spilt second. It happened way to fast, he could have moved. But the initial shock of it was what threw him off, especially when Aido and Zero were both screaming his name. He shut his eyes and put his arms up; he knew that the blow wouldn't do severe damage to his arms. But he felt nothing after a few minutes had past. He opened his eyes again to see Aido cough on his own blood.

The blades had struck him right in the back after he jumped in front of his beloved pureblood. His body was shaking, there was something different about the feel of the blades. It wasn't just cold steel like normal ones. He gave a small smile, of course.

"H-hunter poison," he chocked out before falling onto his knees. This was so embarrassing.

"Aido!" Zero and Kaname both ran to the vampire's side. Zero let the vampire collapse against his shoulder as he tried not to cough up more blood.

"Kiryu, take him to the car. I'll be there in a moment," Kaname stood up and loosened his tie as Miyaki caught his deadly gaze. He looked back to make Zero had taken his injured friend out of the room before he took Miyaki by the throat, "I see that you need to be reminded not to break other people's things, Miyaki-san"

.

.

.

Yuuki stood at the beginning of the long pathway. When Aido said Yamato was isolated, he meant it. The mansion was in the middle of a large lake that Yuuki thought could have been part of an ocean because of its grand size. The only way to get to it was an old rock pathway that winded above the water. She reluctantly stepped out of the cab when the driver said he wouldn't go any farther. Guess he was a bit smarter then her for not going all the way. But she had to, for Yori and Aido. She promised she'd get her friend back safely.

She pulled Artemis to its full length before she stepped forwards. Her palms were sweaty and her legs were slightly shaking. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly scared, she had chased after vampires before hadn't she? But that was when she had Zero or other night class student by her side. But right now, Yori needed her and that was enough to make her break into a full run. The loose stones made her slip a few times making her topple into the ground knees first. The pain was almost unbearable but it didn't matter, she had to keep moving. She used Artemis to push her up she looked out over the shining lake. It was even beautiful in the moonlight. If only she could enjoy the scenery a bit better, maybe she'd visit the lake again another day when her best friend wasn't being held hostage.

The ground began to shake underneath her, rocks shook off the edge and into the lake. She almost fell in a few times as she tried to continue to run. She didn't understand why the ground was shaking so violently, this area wasn't known for getting earth quakes.

With out warning, a bony hand shot up from the ground grabbing hold of Yuuki's foot. She let out a scream as she crashed t the ground. She turned back to see the lifeless body crawl from the ground. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; the creature's skin was melting off as it moved. It gave a half hearted growl as it reached up further on her leg.

"No!" she swung Artemis as hard as she could, crashing it into the creature's skull. It fell back with a thud as it released her. She scrambled to her feet once more before she took a quick glance. The thing was a vampire. Its canine teeth were poking out through the melted skin and their nails were extended far enough to be recognized as talons. She shook her head and began to run. More hands extended out from the ground towards her, she was only caught a few times but quickly broke free. She had never seen this type of thing before, she was so scared.

_They're going to eat me. _

She desperately tried to steady her shaking hands as she swung at another skeleton. They weren't going to eat her and she knew this, but the thoughts of all the rouge vampires pressed into her mind once again. She was so close, she could see the mansion. This was no time to get cold feet.

She slammed her foot into the mansion door making it swing open and smash into the wall inside. She stepped forwards, the vampires inside were all staring in awe.

"Look what we have here," One laughed as he looked to the others, "Yamato-sama got us a snack!"

"I am no such thing!" Yuuki yelled steadying Artemis, "Tell me where the girl is."

The vampires looked at each other. Girl? What girl? None of them had sensed one n the house.

The woman vampire looked at Yuuki "You're the only one here, darling," She sniffed the air and gave a content sigh, "You smell delicious." All of the vampires' eyes turned red and began to lick their aching fangs.

"Stop. She's not for you"

All of their heads turned towards the stairs. Yamato stood tall and graeful, just like a pureblood should. His long brown hair curled around his shoulders, his silvers eyes seemed tired. He stepped down the steps slowly and gave a small smile.

"Its been awhile, Juri."


	4. Chapter 4: Those in Glass Houses

_Finally! its finally done! i really had no idea how to end it so i'm sorry if the ending is just kinda bleh but oh well. Please enjoy the last chapter :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Those in Glass Houses<strong>

Yuuki's eyes stayed glued to the pureblood in front of her. This was the man who took Yori. She gripped Artemis tighter and straightened her back. She wasn't going to show them she was scared, she couldn't.

"Hizaki-sama," One of the vampires said bowing along with the others, "We were just going to—"

"No!" Yamato yelled quickly jumping from the top of the stairs to in front of the vampire's face, "She is not to be touched" his eyes shifted towards Yuuki "You know better then to touch a pureblood."

The vampires looked at each other with confused looks. Pureblood? They looked over at Yuuki, who had the same confused look.

"Hizaki-sama," The woman said "She's not a pureblood."

Yamato waved her off as he faced Yuuki. He took her hand in his and kissed his knuckles, "Juri is to be treated with the utmost respect."

Yuuki took her hand away and raised an eyebrow, "My name isn't Juri," She snapped slipping her weapon between them.

"You cut your hair," a small spark crackled under his fingers as he pushed Artemis down. He reached out and touched her auburn hair. As he played with her hair the back of his fingers brushed the back of her cheek. She blushed instantly but pulled away. The touch reminded her of Kaname.

"Where's Yori-chan?" she said sliding the rod under the pureblood's chin.

"Hizaki-sama!" the vampires screamed stepping forwards.

"No!" Yamato screamed again giving a mental push of energy that knocked all of the vampires back. They grimaced and stayed back against the wall. Yamato wrapped his arms around Yuuki and pulled her tight against his chest, "Stop bothering us and leave" the words left his lips as a deadly hiss.

"If I go with you, will you give me Yori-chan back?" she slid Artemis back into its holster and looked up at the pureblood, "Please?"

Yamato gave a small nod and moved aside so she could go up stairs. She took the invitation and slowly walked up the stairs, looking back over her shoulder at the retreating vampire servants.

.

.

.

Zero stood at the start of the long stone path way. He wasn't sure how to take in the melting corpses that we struggling to keep them selves up. He had never seen this before, some pureblood magic he was sure. He glanced back at Seiren who was helping Aido out of the car. Kaname had insisted that he stayed but they knew that wasn't going to happen as long as the girl he loved was inside this fortress. Kaname sighed and brushed his chocolate locks back away from his eyes, Zero noticed that the pureblood did that when he was stressed.

"What do you think this is all about, Kuran?" The hunter eyed the pureblood next to him.

"He's been working on this for centuries. I remember him mentioning it to my parents back when they were alive. It's an ancient spell that only a few purebloods can manage." Kaname said shifting the weight from his left leg to the right, "the bodies are all of the victims he's taken blood from. Level E's that were sane but were 'convinced' to under go the spell."

Zero remained silent; he didn't know how to respond to it. His teacher had never mentioned this to him. He wondered if the association even knew about this. He watched as one of the bodies tried pulling itself along the ground, it was sad that they had fallen this low. At least he'd never have to go through this.

"Well if Yuuki got through this then I suppose we have to."

.

.

.

.

Yuuki sat in the large forayer watching Yamato mix his tea. She gripped the fluffy red dress she now wore. Her pureblood host insisted she change out of her dirty and ripped uniform. She kept Artemis under the silky fabric even if it would be hard to get to. She hugged her back pack as Yamato's eyes found hers.

"That dress suits you very well. I'm sure your husband would love to see you in it" he said sitting the cup down on the table.

"I'm not married." She tightened her grip and gave a slight glare. Where was he getting all of this nonsense? She had never even dated someone, let alone get married.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out what game she was playing. The Juri he knew was madly in love with her husband and once asked about him, she would carry on and on about how "lovely" he was. Had she somehow forgot everything?

He stood and walked closer, "You know Juri, when I heard you were dead I didn't want to believe it. And when no one believed that damn son of yours when he said it was murder and not suicide," he turned and laughed "I know that purebloods have killed themselves because of the loneliness that time brings but you had Haruka and had your beautiful son"

Yuuki sat still. _Kaname? _She should have expected that this pureblood knew the Kuran family but he seemed to be closer then just acquaintances. She set her backpack down and stood. "How is my son doing?" she knew she couldn't pass this up. It was a peek inside of Kaname's world.

Yamato smiled and reached for his tea. He took a small sip before he spoke "he's continuing your dream. He's working with Kaien Cross at Cross Academy. But you should know that" He tilted his head towards her bag.

_That's right._ She had been wearing her uniform when she showed up, "I found it in the streets. I needed more to wear. " she smiled and took a sip of her own tea, "I haven't seen my son at all since that incident, let alone step foot on Cross Academy grounds."

He watched her with a new curiosity. He opened his mouth to speak but the door opened to reveal the female vampire.

"Hizaki-sama!" she gave a quick bow before looking back up at him, "Kaname Kuran-sama and a hunter are making their way towards here."

Yuuki ran to the window seeing Kaname and Zero quickly making their way down the path with Aido and Seiren following close behind.

"Looks like you're going to see your son after 10 years, Juri." Yamato glanced back at her, "You stay here. I'll go handle your son. Sachie-san, stay with her"

Sachie nodded and looked at Yuuki with worried eyes as her master left. Once the door shut and she knew he was out of earshot she spoke; "You're not a vampire, are you?"

Yuuki sighed and nodded "He took my friend. I came to get her back."

The vampire leaned against the door, "I never saw what he saw in Juri Kuran-sama. She was a spoiled brat, all three of the Kuran children were." She twirled her short blonde hair around her fingers, "He saw you walking one day with the blonde girl but when he went to approach you, you were walking to that abandoned building with a vampire child. After you collapsed Kaname-sama showed up soon after and hid you in the house. I personally don't think you look too much like Juri-sama but Hizaki-sama wouldn't let it go. He spent days fretting over seeing his 'precious Juri' again. None of understood how she was alive after it was proven she was bead, but he had always been in love with her since they met at a soirée thousands of years ago." Her gold eyes met Yuuki's and held the harsh glare.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sachie stepped forewords and picked up Yuuki's bag and tossed it to the human girl in front of her, "Because I want to free my master from that witches hold and that means getting rid of you from his sight. He's going into hibernation soon and he was planning on taking you with him but… You're Kaname-sama's human."

Yuuki slipped on her back pack and reached under the frilly fabric of her dress, grabbing hold of Artemis, "There are more of those skeletons down there, isn't there?"

Sachie nodded and stepped back away from the door, "Hurry and find your friend before my master challenges your friends"

.

.

.

"Kaname-san! It's been far too long" Yamato stepped down once more from the stairs and took Kaname's hand in his.

The younger pureblood grit his teeth, he didn't have time for pleasantries. "You stay cooped up in this castle and never come to any parties, except for the one last winter." Kaname gave a fake smile and gave a small squeeze to the others hand.

"What brings you to this side?" He glanced over and the other vampires behind Kaname, "Especially with such serious company."

Zero narrowed his eyes more as he wiped dirt away from his cheek. They all looked like hell after the small war they waged out side with all of the skeletons outside. If it wasn't for Aido's smart idea of freezing the earth so that none of the bodies could crawl through, they would still be at the start of the path. He had no idea how Yamato could find that many bodies to pile in the ground even if he had been alive for half of a million years.

Aido stood close to Seiren, who had helped him the whole way here. He felt incredibly drained after the over use of his powers. The hunter poison running through his veins made it difficult for him to even keep his eyes open. Not to mention, his back was throbbing from the blades that used to be in bedded there. Luckily Zero was there to remove the blades without ripping any more muscles.

"We're looking for a friend of ours and we believe that she has made her way here. Her name is Sayori Wakaba, sound familiar?" Kaname said releasing the other pureblood's hand.

Yamato pushed his lips together and thought. How did he know about her? He wasn't aware that Kaname had any relation to the human girl. He knew that she went to the school the young pureblood helped run, since she was found in the school Sun dorms.

Yamato froze. Miyaki had said he saw "Juri" in the same room. She had just said earlier that she hadn't been to the academy to see her son who was standing right in front of him. How did she know the human girl? He turned and looked up the stairs to see Sachie quickly walking down.

"Sachie-san?" he said with a worried tone, "What happened?"

"She made me Hizaki-sama I swear," She bowed low so she wouldn't meet her master's eyes "She's looking for the human girl."

Yamato fumed and glanced back at the small group of vampires behind him.

"Seems like you know who we're talking about," Zero said stepping next to Kaname, "Now where is she?"

"Kaname, your mother is a fierce vampire. A hell of a liar too" Yamato looked up with sad eyes, "You're here to take her away aren't you?"

Kaname's body stiffened and chills crept up his spine causing the hair on his arms to stand up. His breath caught in his throat as he forced the words out "My mother is dead. You of all people should know that."

Seiren shifted her eyes between her master and the other pureblood. She knew that Yamato was slightly unstable but in her opinion, he was asking for a death wish.

"Where is she?" Kaname growled and barred his fangs slightly, "I know Yuuki is here looking for Wakaba-san. Where are you hiding them?" he was done playing games. He was here for Yuuki, not to hear this senile pureblood spout on about his deceased mother.

Yamato quickly turned and disappeared up the stairs. He wasn't going to loose her again. Not after she was torn away from him to be with Haruka, even if she loved him.

.

.

.

Yuuki ran as fast as she possibly could in the over sized dress. Even though she had it lifted, she kept tripping and stumbling. She groaned and stopped taking the hem and ripping it so that her legs were revealed. She kicked off the heels and quickly went into a sprint. This was so much better, she could move now. The only bad thing was now that her legs were free; she could feel the gross rotting skin of the corpses reaching up from under the floors. It made her want to vomit but she kept it down as she bashed her rod into anything that got in her way.

She fell against the giant wooden door Sachie had told her to go to. It was cold against her sweat drenched skin. The corpses had stopped forming within a few feet of the door which she was thankful for. She was incredibly tired from running everywhere. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the yawn of a young girl inside the locked room. "Yori-chan?" she turned and faced the door and knocked as hard as she could.

"Yuuki!" she felt Yori's body thump against the opposite side of the door, "You really did come for me!"

"We have to hurry! Aido-sempai brought Kaname and Zero to help us!" she banged the bottom of Artemis against the door handle until in snapped off. Yori burst forwards and threw her arms around her friend. Yuuki held her close for a moment before looking over her friend. She wasn't in bad shape, a bit dirty and sleep deprived but she seemed unharmed. Yuuki took out her uniform jacket and put over the blonde's shoulders, the poor thing was shaking fiercely. Yuuki would have been cold seeing how short the dress was torn but she her blood was burning from all the adrenaline that was pumping through her.

"We have to be quick. We don't want them to find us," Yuuki pushed Yori in the opposite direction of the way she had come. She didn't want Yori to see what was crawling up from the floor boards. They quickly took off running, their bare feet thumping against the fading wood floors. The wood began to turn old as if it were used too much or if it wasn't cared for. Even the walls began to look broken down and broken. But they quickly realized that it wasn't the house anymore, it was turning to cold stone.

"This is the way we came in," Yori said as they started to slow down a bit, "This path leads to a small cliff that's right above the river. He somehow lifted us up to the cliff; it was like magic, Yuuki."

"We're just going to have to crawl down some how," Yuuki said as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She could hear the river roaring and the cool breeze was slipping into the dark tunnel. They stopped at the edge and glanced over at the water crashing into the rocks below. The water wasn't calm but it wasn't all that violent either.

The girls looked around to see if there was a way to crawl down. They patted places with their feet to see how stable the places they thought looked safe. But to their dismay, nothing seemed safe enough to crawl down.

Yuuki lifted her head once she heard a wailing sound come from beyond the tunnel. She saw Yamato suddenly appear at the end of the tunnel, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. He was gasping for air as he was slightly bent forwards. He looked up at them with a hurt glare.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Yuuki looked at the edge of the cliff. They had no choice…

"Yori-chan! Jump!" the girls quickly turned and launched themselves off the rocky cliff. Yamato reached out for them but wasn't quick enough. He watched stunned, as they plunged deep into the water beneath them.

The water roared around them, their bodies hit against rocks and trees. They desperately fought to push up for air but the waves kept them underneath. Yori was the first to reach the surface, once she was up it was easy for her to control her own body. She grabbed hold of her friend and caught hold of a large bolder that was poking up from the harsh waters. Yuuki's lungs ached for air once she reached the surface. She heaved and gasped as she clung to her friend. She couldn't believe they survived that, it had been a like jumping from a 5 story building. She looked up not to see the pureblood standing at the cliff's edge and took a relaxed sigh.

They carefully maneuvered themselves over to the shores edge once the water seemed calm enough. They lay against the muddy ground trying to catch their breath before they looked at each other and burst into laughter. They were alive.

.

.

.

The vampires stood still as they listened for the sound of the older pureblood. He had only been gone a second but they could tell something had gone horribly wrong to where ever he went. The house was now growing dark with dread.

Kaname could have easily followed him but he was in slight shock still from what Yamato had told him. He didn't understand what the older pureblood even meant by what he said.

The others could tell that something was going through Kaname's head. Something wasn't right about the way he was blankly staring at the floor. It wasn't like the Moon Dorm president to get so easily shaken. But his family was a touchy subject for him, even if had been ten years ago.

Their ears picked up the same wailing sound coming from the upstairs hallways. Zero twinged slightly at the high pitched noise but didn't let anyone notice. His hunter eyes picked up the black blur that was quickly moving towards them, and it looked like it had no intention of stopping. He ran forwards and threw his arm out, close-lining the pureblood. His eyes shot open as he heard his arm snapping slightly from the force, he growled and dropped his arm. He didn't expect that to hurt as much as it did.

Yamato let out a surprised shriek and fell backwards. He had no idea how the hunter could see him going that fast but apparently he was being sloppy in masking his presence.

He lay on the wooden floors, coughing and gasping. He wasn't in a lot of pain but was more in shock from the blunt force of Zero's arm.

He managed to choke out a laugh as he looked over at Kaname, "You trained your little pet well, Kaname-san"

No one was sure who was more offended. Zero, for being called Kaname's pet. Or Kaname himself for being accused for using Zero, which he was but wasn't about to let the whole world know that before it was the right time.

"Yamato-sama!" Sachie ran towards her master and fell to her knees once she reached him. She cradled his head in her lap and glared up at Zero.

"Where are they?" Aido said ignoring the tense air. He didn't want to wait anymore.

Yamato leaned his head back and sighed. He knew he had lost, they were going to take her from him and he could do nothing about it. His body was shutting down and he could feel it, he was already pushing it by staying awake. He needed this hibernation but he didn't want to go without her. But he knew he had lost, a Kuran had bested him once more.

"They jumped into the river. I was going to get them but obviously you didn't want that," he said looking over at Zero who was now getting tended to by Seiren. A tear fell down his cheek as he smiled, he didn't care if they saw him cry. They were already walking out anyways. Only Kaname was left standing in front of him.

The younger pureblood knelt down and grabbed hold of the older pureblood, "You ever come after her again, I will not hesitate to tear out your heart" he let Yamato fall back against Sachie once again before he stood up and walked out of the large castle.

Yamato was able to move but didn't have the heart too. But he didn't mind just laying here, Sachie was with him. She had been by his side for thousands of years and had never left his side. He had felt bad for her, he knew how much she loved him but he was never going to exchange those feelings with her. But he didn't mind, as long as she could help fill that gap Juri left.

.

.

.

Zero's cheeks were slightly flushed from running but once he saw the girls walking over the small hill he felt like crying. Yuuki had Yori's arm over her shoulder since it was obvious the blonde was limping. They both were a little bruised and scratched but they both smiled when they saw the familiar silver hair. He stopped for a moment to register they were alive. A faint smile pulled at his lips, a flash of blonde ran past him and he recognized Aido in a heart beat.

Yori gave a happy yell as he picked her up and spun her around. She began to cry as held her in his arms; he seemed to be crying as well. Aido was never going to let this girl go, no matter what got in his way.

Yuuki smiled as she saw the happy couple reunited. She held her bruised side as she looked over at Zero. He was smiling and shaking his head as he slowly walked over.

"You look like crap," He rubbed his thumb against some dirt under her eye. He didn't want to show how grateful he was that she was alive, she'd heal from all the bruises she had in no time. How he just wanted to reach out and hold her. The urge was so great and he couldn't ignore it. He took hold of her and held her to his chest. He could feel her body tremble slightly and he could her gently crying. He rocked her back and forth gently petting her auburn hair. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kaname walking towards them. His face said it all; he was also ready to cry. As much as Zero hated to admit it, he knew Kaname loved this girl.

"Look who's here," Zero moved his arm so Yuuki could see the pureblood. A sob escaped her lips before she ran to him, her arms out stretched towards him. The sight reminded Zero of when they were young and she would run to him. As sad as he was that she didn't do that to him, at the moment he didn't care. She was alive.

Kaname caught her in his arms and squeezed her tight. She was crying fiercely now, but not out of fear. But out of relief. She thought she would never see them again. Her emotions were so mixed; she was confused why Yamato was referring to her as "Juri." She knew that she was Kaname's mother but why was the pureblood so fixed on her being that woman? It's not like she was anything out of the ordinary when it came to looks. Especially when it was compared to Kaname's beauty. She was just an plain old human.

Zero walked up to the two holding each other and set his hand on Kaname's shoulder. The pureblood looked up at him with tear threatened eyes and rested his cheek on Yuuki's head. Yuuki peeked up at the hunter from under Kaname's arm and sniffled. She reached her hand out and took hold of Zero's other hand and squeezed. The rising sun slightly stung her tired eyes but she wanted to look at the two men that ment the most to her, even if she didn't know where they would lead her if she followed them. Especially after the events after the past night, she knew she was safe from Yamato but the way Kaname was holding her told her something wasn't right. He wasn't the same after the mention of his mother. But she just closed her eyes and leaned against him, she knew she'd learn about it eventually. And maybe even the key to her own past would come along with it.


End file.
